The current technology for commercial satellites is capable of providing either local-channel direct broadcast satellite (DBS) services at 12/17 GHz bands or Ka-band broadband satellite services at 20/30 GHz bands. This is mainly due to bandwidth limitations of antenna systems that could provide efficient radiation over a bandwidth ratio of about 1.64 (ratio of the highest frequency to lowest frequency, e.g., 30/18.3=1.64) or less. Thus, it has been difficult to produce very wideband antennas, with bandwidth ratios beyond 1.64, using conventional techniques. Two separate sets of antennas can be carried out to overcome the above problem, but the two sets of antennas (one for DBS and the other for broadband) can not be accommodated on the spacecraft due to the reason that each set of antennas requires the use of four large reflector antennas (about 100 inch in aperture each) and the required eight large reflector antennas can not be accommodated on the spacecraft. Because of these bandwidth and aperture limitations of the antennas, operators like DirecTV had to launch two separate satellites, one supporting local-channel DBS services (e.g., DTV-4S, DTV-10, DTV-11, Echo 10) and the other for Ka-band broadband satellite services (e.g., SpaceWay, Anik-F2, EutelSat-Ka, Viasat).